Retour
by hana-chan666
Summary: bon bha c'est la suite , amusez vous bien ! grand merci à wini et oui au fait des fois les gens dans ma fics sont mal élevés alors lisez en connaissance de cause oki? et puis Review oki ?
1. La fete

Bonjour à tous c mon 2è T/P je c que y a sans doute encore des fautes mais cette fois si g tantée de les corriger , toute x g toujours gardé le stile chat je c que cela en énerve kelke uns mais bon g la flème  
  
pardon ^ ^ '. Bonne lecture !  
  
Hana-chan.  
  
RETOUR   
  
Chapitre 1: la fête   
  
Capsule Corps :  
  
Chez Bulma la fête bas son plein , tout le monde est là les premiers et les nouveaux . Seul manque Pan , elle arrive aujourd'hui d'un pays lointain où elle a obtenu un doctora en Physique Cantique ( me demandez pas ce que c j'en c ked mais ça f bien sur un CV )Disant à ces parents de ne pas venir la chercher qu'elle volerait toute seule . Tous le monde est impatient , Goku est revenu pour l'occasion, il discute actuellement avec Trunks de leur grand voyage tous les trois, dans l'espace .  
  
- 5 ans , ça va faire 5 ans !  
  
- Le temps passe vite , il me semblait que je la tenai dans mes bras après sa naissance juste hier .  
  
- Et oui , tu as raison elle a 19 ans maintenant ...  
  
Ils se regardèrent un instant .  
  
- Elle n'a pas due changer !!! dirent ils en riant .  
  
- Quand elle n'était pas là , j'avais l'impression qu'elle me reveillait en faisant le ménage comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire .  
  
- Tu te sens encore persécuté par ces tortures ?!  
  
- Non maintenant que j'y pense tous ça me manque plus tôt .  
  
- Et oui le bon vieux temps !  
  
Ils furent intérompu par un ki familier en approche .  
  
- Elle arrive ! Crièrent il tous !  
  
Puis soudaint ils virent un point noir dans le ciel au loin allant à toute vitesse .  
  
- Elle est toujours aussi rapide je vois ,dit Trunks en souriant .Puis son sourire se changea en stupeur, elle a tant changée se dit'il .  
  
Pan était arrivée , elle avait troqué son bandana contre un bonnet mauve , ses oreilles étaient pércées à plusieurs endroits ainsi que son nez et son nombril . Elle portait un vieux jean troué , un petit t-shirt noir et une chemise violette . Son sourir n'avait pas changé ni la lueur dans ses yeux , elle embrassa ses parents , son oncle et ses grands parents , ainsi que tous les autres puis elle se dirigea vers lui .Il avait croisé ses bras et arborait ce petit sourire en coin si connu dans sa famille .  
  
- Trunks - chan !!!!  
  
- Panny !!  
  
- Baka ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu gaches tout !!  
  
- Pardon je suis désolé !  
  
Et la fête recommenca , Trunks , Pan , Bra , Goten , Marron et Ubuu étaient installés dans des sofa un verre à la main .  
  
- Alors Pan raconte moi tout !!  
  
- Bra-chan sois patiente laisse moi souflée un peu , bon bha rien de particulier en fait boulot boulot boulot boulot c le seul mot que j'ai utilisé en 5 ans . Je ne suis pas sortie beaucoup , une ou deux fois par moi et encore .  
  
- C'est l'enfer et tu était consentante ?  
  
- Oui , j'adore ma partie c'est passionnant .  
  
- Et les garçons !!  
  
Trunks et Goten prirent une mine .. concernée ils ont toujours eu un oeil jusque là sur ces fréquentations.  
  
- Marron-chan , Bra-chan ! vous n'avez donc aucunes magnières ?  
  
- Non!  
  
- Bon , comme je l'ai déjà dit boulot , boulot alors ça a pas été ça .  
  
A ces mots Trunks sentis son coeur s'alléger *pourquoi je m'inquiète autant ce n'est plus une petite fille *  
  
- Ha? C'est domage !  
  
- Pourquoi , je ...  
  
- Et oui Bra , Panny elle ne cours pas après tous ce qui bouge !  
  
Dit Trunks avec un large sourire dévoilant ses dents ( jaunes avec plein de gros chico , je rigole bien sur )  
  
blanches .  
  
- Oui tu a raison Trunkounet !  
  
Ils se retournèrent tous vers Pan , qui elle aussi arborait le même sourire que Trunks .  
  
- Tu m'a appelé comment ?  
  
- Trunkounet , pourquoi ? tu ne l'aime pas ce petit surnom?  
  
- Pas vraiment .  
  
- Cool alors je vais t'appeler tous le temps comme ça , jusqu'a ce que tu te mette enfin dans la tête que je m'appelle PAN !! pas PANNY !!!!!  
  
- Je sais mais j'aime bien quand tu es en colère .  
  
- Arrete !  
  
- Ok , je ferai de mon mieux .  
  
Ils continuèrent de parler des 5 dernières années même si en fait ils savaient presque tous déjà , car Pan , Bra ainsi que Trunks avaient entretenu une corespondance régulière entre eux .Bra ayant retrouvé son foyer après deux ans d'études à l'étranger .  
  
note : voila fin du premier chapitre court ? je suis pourtant les critiques données ( comme quoi ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde ou plutôt ce n'est pas passé sous l'oeil d'une aveugle, passons , je fais mon mieux pour m'améliorer même si j'ai encore des choses à faire ^ ^ ' ) 


	2. Un jeu étrange

Chapitre 2 : Un jeu étrange   
  
0h00 a.m :  
  
- Bon alors on fait quoi maintenant que les parents viennent de partir ?  
  
- Bra j'ai une idée , je vais vous aprendre un jeu que j'ai apris là bas , sortez toutes les bouteilles fortes sur la terrasse !et un jeu de carte s'il vous plait !  
  
- Pan tu es sur ?  
  
- Mais oui c'est sans risque je vous dit .  
  
Ils allèrent dehors toutes les bouteilles sur la table près de la piscine ouverte .  
  
- Bon je vous explique, le jeu est simple on est 6 ok ? on prend 5 têtes et un as ok? celui qui tire l'as boit un verre cul sec !  
  
- Tu as appris ça où ?  
  
- Fêtes entre copines aux dortoires ! on y va ? Ils se mirent en rond et tirèrent chacun une carte .  
  
- Ca tombe bien c'est moi la première je vais vous montrer . Elle pris un verre et se remplit une double vodka orange.  
  
Et la bue cul sec .  
  
- Rahhhhhhhhh! J'adore ça !!!!!!!!!  
  
- Pan tes habitudes m'inquiète je croyais que tu faisais jamais la fête !  
  
- J'ai jamais dis ça j'ai dis que je "sortais" pas nuance , on faisait des fêtes plusieurs fois par semaines .  
  
- Moi qui te pensais serieuse , que dirait mon frère de tout ça ?  
  
- Au diable mon père , j'ai passé l'age de me faire chaperonnée ce sera pas ma première biture ni ma dernière d'ailleure ! Allez on enchaine !! CE SOIR ON FAIT LA FETE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- OUAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
02h00 a.m:  
  
- J'ai gagnée !!!!!!  
  
- Oui bha c'est pas une gloire !!!!  
  
- Jaloux !J'y peu rien si vous avez tous abandonnés,pauvre Ubuu je l'ai achevé !  
  
- Mettons le dans une chambre ok ?  
  
- Si tu veux .  
  
- Bha ça va pas les filles ?  
  
- On a besoin d'un remontant , je crois .  
  
- Je vais vous faire quelque chose à manger vous irez mieux . Et puis si on veut tenir toute la nuit , il faut au moin ça .  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine . Les deux filles s'affalèrent sur le canapé , Trunks et Goten arrivèrent .  
  
- Où est Pan ?  
  
- Dans la cuisine elle nous prépare un encas pour la nuit .  
  
- Elle est adorable moi qui ai si faim ! dit Goten gaie comme un pinson .  
  
- Tu as toujours faim !Bon restez ici je vais voir où elle en est !  
  
Une fois partit Bra s'approcha de Goten et lui dit tous bas !  
  
- Dis moi tu trouve pas que ces deux la iraient bien ensemble ?  
  
- Oui exactement enfin il faudrait un miracle pour qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments .  
  
note : encore un chap court mais bon la suite est encore à venir !  
  
si non oui je sais le jeu de Pan est "stupide" mais bon ... c'est pour le fun !Et puis moi j'adore les jeux cons alors ... 


	3. Jeux d'enfants

Chapitre 3 : Jeux d'enfants  
  
note: J'était pas inspirée pour le titre . Gomene mina ! ^ ^ '  
  
Dans la cuisine :  
  
- Hey! Pan-chan , besoin d'aide ?  
  
- Oui s'il te plait tu peux me passer le lait ?  
  
- Hum,hum , tu fais quoi de bon ?  
  
- Des crèpes.  
  
- Mon plat préféré!!!  
  
- Je sais figure toi !  
  
- Merci .  
  
Elle battait sa patte doucement ( pour une saiyan ) concentrée , elle n'avait pas vue qu'elle avait de la farine sur le front  
  
* Elle a due s'en mettre en s'essuyant le front * se dit il . Il pouffa de rire .  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tu as de la farine sur le front !  
  
- Ha , Ha , Ha ! très drole Trunks-chan !  
  
- Pardon je suis désolé , il s'approcha d'elle doucement , laisse je vais te l'enlever c'est trop drôle ! Il frotta son front et se pencha encore sur ses yeux .  
  
* Kirei *  
  
* Merde Trunks arrete tu vas me tuer à me regarder comme ça, ne voit tu pas le mal que tu me fais ?!*  
  
Il s'écarta soudain , conscient du danger de la situation .Puis ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant qu'elle faisait les crèpes .  
  
- Dis tu sais les faire sauter ?  
  
- Les crèpes ? bien sur !  
  
- Tu peux me montrer ?  
  
- Si tu veux !  
  
Elle s'exécuta .  
  
- Voila !  
  
- Je comprends pas .  
  
- quoi ?  
  
- Quand j'essaye je me la prends sur la tête .  
  
- Fais voir !  
  
- ok !  
  
Il s'exécuta , et en effet la crèpe lui retomba sur la tête .  
  
- hihihihihihihihi !  
  
- C 'est pas drole Pan!  
  
- pardon , viens là !  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle , elle se mit derrière lui et pris le manche de la crépière .  
  
- Prends le manche bien fermement mais pas trop ,s'empressa t'elle de dire , voilààààààà! ensuite tu mets la patte , comme çaaaa , tu la poses sur le feu .  
  
Elle lacha la poignée et attendit , puis rapprocha ses yeux pétillants  
  
-Viens voir !  
  
Il arriva aussitôt et se mit à sa hauteur .  
  
-Regarde bien la crèpe commence à se décoller , prend la spatule , comme ça , tu décolles délicatement la crepe , bien .  
  
Il se tourna et regarda son regard attentif , et il fut encore étonné par sa beauté .  
  
* Nom d'un chien , reprends toi , c'est Panny  
  
- oui et alors ça n'empèche pas ses yeux d'être magnifiques  
  
- c'est vrai , mais un peu de tenue quand même elle est ta meilleure amie , et elle a 14 ans de moins , voila calme toi c'est Pan , Panny  
  
- oui et alors elle est sexy quand même  
  
- STOP , je deviens fou ma parole *  
  
- Trunks ?Trunks ? Oxo la terre ?!  
  
- Hum ? oups désolé !  
  
- Arrete de rêvasser un peu !  
  
- Pardon reprenons !  
  
- Alors maintenant tu donnes un petit coup du poignet et ... hop ! Voilà ! Trunks tu y es arrivé !!!!!  
  
- Bon à moi tout seul !  
  
Et il s'y attela , très concentré .  
  
*mon dieu c'est pas permis d'être aussi sexy , ses yeux je m'y perds  
  
- Pan reprend le dessus souviens toi comme tu a été malheureuse par sa faute !*  
  
- J'ai Réussi !!!! PAN , J'AI REUSSI !!! Il la serra dans ses bras oubliant tout , puis un peu géné il la laissa finir les crèpes .  
  
- Tu veux bien sortir les confiottes , le beurre et le NUTELLA !!  
  
- Oui patronne !  
  
- Des assiettes aussi et des verres et deux couteaux , des petites cuillères et .... c'est tout merci !  
  
- Ouiiiiii!  
  
- Voila c'est fini ! dit elle triomphalement , puis ils allèrent dans le sallon et mangèrent toutes les bonnes crepes chaudes .  
  
- Hummmmmmm!Suculant !  
  
- Merci !  
  
- Non , il a raison tu es un vrai cordon bleu .  
  
- Je me suis entrainée .  
  
- Une chance que se soit le plat préféré de mon frère ! dit'elle en regardant Goten du coin de l'oeil .  
  
- Oui , tu parle d'un hasard !  
  
Après avoir tout engloutit.  
  
- On fait quoi maintenant ?  
  
- Pourquoi ne pas jouer à action ou vérité !  
  
- Bra , on est plus des gamins !  
  
- Oui mais raison de plus , c'est plus serieux puis on s'ennuira pas au moins .  
  
- ok finirent ils par lacher !  
  
- moi j'arrete je suis crevée , bonne nuit je vais me coucher !  
  
- BONNE NUIT MARRON !!!  
  
Donc:  
  
- Bra tu a lancé l'idée commence !  
  
- ok !  
  
- Action ou verité ?  
  
- Vérité !  
  
- T'es qu'une dégonflée ! bon , qu'elle est la chose la plus humiliante qui te sois jamais arrivé ?  
  
- hummmmmm! Je me suis faite jetée !  
  
- C'est tout ?  
  
- Bin oui pour moi c'est la pire des honte ! à toi Trunks  
  
- Vérité !  
  
- qui a été ta première fois ?  
  
- Jessi Borman .  
  
- Cette peste ? Trunks non? burk!  
  
- Bon passons !Pan ?  
  
- Action , je me dégonfle pas , moi !  
  
- Embrasse Bra !  
  
- Quoi ? je veux pa embrassé Pan moi !  
  
- Quoi tu crois que j'embrasse mal ?  
  
- non mais ...  
  
Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir que Pan l'embrassait tendrement les yeux fermés , Trunks et Goten n'en crurent pas leurs yeux .  
  
- Mais je pensais pas qu'elle allait le faire ... surtout ... de cette manière !  
  
- Si mon frere viens à savoir ce qui c'est passé il va nous tuer !!  
  
Enfin Pan lacha sa prise , Bra qui fermait toujours les yeux les rouvris !  
  
- Ouahou ! Pan !  
  
- Quoi Bra ?  
  
- Tu embrasses vachement bien !  
  
- Je sais !Goten à toi.  
  
- Vérité !  
  
- Combien de fois a tu fait le mur pour aller voir ta petite amie ?  
  
- 2 fois .  
  
- Bra ?  
  
- Vérité !  
  
- Qui est la personne qui t'as le mieux embrassé ?  
  
- ... Pan !  
  
- non? sans dec ?  
  
- Sans dec , c'est vrai , je le jure !  
  
- Merci t'es sympa !  
  
- Pan ?  
  
- Quoi? encore ? ... Action !  
  
- Bon tu vas fermer les yeux , et tu devras deviner les 2 choses que je vais te faire toucher !  
  
- Ok , passe moi un foulard que je me bande les yeux !  
  
Elle se mit un foulard sur les yeux et attendit.  
  
- Mets ta main là , c'est quoi ?  
  
- le pieds de Goten !  
  
- comment tu a su ?  
  
- L'odeur !  
  
- Garce !  
  
- Passons le deuxième, met ta main là dedans .  
  
- Burk ! c'est quoi ? c'est visqueux , du nutella ?  
  
- tu es trop douée!  
  
- Je sais !Trunks ? dit'elle en se léchant la main .  
  
- Action  
  
- Enfin quelqu'un de joueur ! Roule une pelle à Goten !!  
  
- KOA????!!!!  
  
- Si non, c'est un gage !  
  
- Grrrrrr!  
  
Il s'approcha de Goten le regard mauvais et l'embrassa très vite .  
  
- Pouha , burk !  
  
- HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
- LES FILLES ARRETEZ !!!!  
  
- ok ok c'est trop drole !  
  
- Goten ?  
  
Après un quard d'heure :  
  
- HYAAAAAAA! prums !  
  
- Tu as une de ces descentes Trunks tu m'étonnera toujours !  
  
- Tu n'est pas mal non plus tu sais ?  
  
- Tu es trop flatteur !  
  
- Je me demande comment vous faites pour boire encore !!  
  
- On est entrainés !  
  
Dirent ils de concert en souriant .  
  
- Goten ?  
  
- Action !  
  
- Masse Bra , sur tout le dos sans son soutif !  
  
- KOA ???!!!!  
  
- Allez ce n'est pas si dur , Bra tu as proposé le jeu il fallait t'y attendre un peu !  
  
- Vous le regretterez !  
  
Bra se tourna enleva son haut puis son soutien gorge .  
  
- Goten c'est bon retourne toi, dit 'elle une fois par terre avec un coussin sous son torse (velu) . Goten à sa vue devient rubicond (1) puis il la massa doucement .  
  
- Au fait je la masse combien de temps ??  
  
- Deux minutes!  
  
- Ok !  
  
Deux minutes plus tards :   
  
- Bon , Pan ?  
  
- Action !  
  
- Embrasse Trunks !!  
  
- Quoi ? dirent ils rougissants , t'es pas bien ?  
  
- C'est les règles du jeu !  
  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux , intimidés .  
  
- Non,non,non,non, on peut pas ! on abandonne !  
  
- Ok on arrete mais vous avez un gage !  
  
- Tous ce que tu veux !  
  
- Vous allez tous les deux faire la cuisine , le ménage , la lessive à la maison de campagne dès demain jusqu'a la fin de la semaine c'est à dire dans 7 jours exactement .  
  
- Ho ! nonnnnnnn!  
  
- Alors c'est soit ça, soit vous vous embrassez !!!  
  
- ok on fera tous ça !Bon allons nous coucher !  
  
- A demain !!!  
  
Note :  
  
(1) non je vous jure ce mot éxiste !!! 


	4. Où on se souvient pourquoi on aime pas j...

Chapitre 4 : Où on se souvient pourquoi on aime pas jouer à Action ou Veritée.  
  
Le gage Deux jours plus tard à la maison de campagne:  
  
Trunks et Pan étaient les premiers levés pour préparer le petit-déjeuner résultat de ce "satané" gage. Pan était affairée au plan de travail au centre de la pièce sous la lumière blanche du néon (1) , elle tartinait les toasts, les coupait en deux et les disposait sur un grand plat, les empilant les uns sur les autres, Trunks lui était en façe d'elle, pressant les oranges afin d'en retirer le plus de jus possible .Ils parlaient de leurs projets respectifs pour la journée en évitant de se regarder dans les yeux afin de ne pas s'y perdre. *Oh! mon Dieu, je vais craquer , il est tellement gentil , beau , intelligent, sexy !!! *  
  
*Pan ,arg! si tu continues à être aussi belle je vais perdre les pédales *  
  
- J'ai fini les toasts !  
  
- Cool , j'ai fini les oranges !  
  
- Ouf ! c'est fini! dirent-ils en coeur , en s'affalant dans le salon .  
  
Ils entendirent soudain des pas dans les escaliers .  
  
- Salut les enfants , le pti'dej est près ?  
  
- Oui , mon maître !  
  
- Bon on mange et on va faire les courses y a plus rien !  
  
- Vous , nous on est dispensés!  
  
- Putain vous êtes chiants, on est pas des esclaves c'est nos vacances à nous aussi !!!  
  
- Pas tant qu'on peut avoir besoin de vous !  
  
- Chiotte !!  
  
- Bra tout ça c'est ta faute !!!  
  
- Vous n'aviez qu'à faire ce que l'on vous demandait !  
  
- C'est du chantage !!! Et la dispute continua un long moment.  
  
Puis Pan et Trunks se retrouvèrent dans le supermarché du coin , une longue, très longue liste de provisions à la main .  
  
- Trunks ? tu veux bien aller chercher le lait ?  
  
- J'y vais !  
  
- Merci !* Il est adorable , ce n'est pas si mal après tout ce gage , plus je passe de temps avec lui et plus je suis heureuse ! Avec un peu de chance, lui aussi pense comme ça. Pan, ma pauvre tu rêves des genoux , Trunks avec toi ? Pour lui c'est une corvée , du baby-sitting tout au plus!C'est vrai , je ne suis même pas capable de me transformer en super saiyan , je suis nulle, indigne de lui, si grand père Goku était là plus souvent il m'aurait appris *  
  
Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne le vit ni arriver , ni poser le lait , ni la regarder avec ses beaux yeux bleus ,ni son regard quand il vit sa tristesse. Elle fut éveillée par sa main sur son épaule, elle se retourna étonnée, les larmes encore prètes à sortir . Il la voyait là, et sa tristesse le choqua  
  
* Pan ? Pan est malheureuse ? Comment ? elle qui est si courageuse, si forte ! ...Si....belle , quand ses beaux yeux sont comme ça ... *  
  
- Trunks ? ... tu a pris le mauvais lait !dit elle en se penchant sur le cadis, fuyant la situation .  
  
- Ha? Il pris la bouteille de lait et la regarda , hummm , oui tu as raison, j'y retourne ! Il repartit vers le rayon mais se retourna vers elle , et constata qu'elle le regardait partir un petit sourire aux lèvres , il fit un pas vers elle . Mais s'arreta :  
  
- Pan ? je reviens tout de suite ne t'inquiète pas ok ?  
  
Elle fut surprise par ses mots, mais sourit quand même :  
  
- Ok ! je t'attends Trunks ! * Ho! oui Trunks je t'attends *  
  
Une fois les courses finies, ils allèrent dans un bar , discuter ,plusieurs femmes étaient là avec leurs maris et toutes regardaient Trunks . Il n'y fit pas attention mais Pan ,elle ,fulminait et lorsqu'une belle jeune fille, seule fit un clein d'oeil à Trunks elle se leva furibonde .Il la retint par le bras et lui demanda de se calmer.  
  
- Ok mais je sens que je vais faire un malheur si elles continuent toutes ces garces !  
  
- Tu es jalouse ? dit-il en buvant son café , elle se retourna vers lui étonnée et toute rouge, voyant qu'il la taquinait elle déçida d'entrer dans le jeu.  
  
- Oui et..... ? lacha t-elle calmement un léger sourire aux lèvres .  
  
Soudain il prit l'air embarassé et dit :  
  
- Non rien, on rentre ?  
  
- Ouais, ça me va, on va préparer le dejeuner !  
  
- Cooooooool je suis trop heureux ..........  
  
- Tu n'es pas content que je sois avec toi ?  
  
- Non pourquoi ?  
  
- Non rien ! Ce fut à son tour d'être génée . Ils rentrèrent et trouvèrent une maison innomable .  
  
-(Tous les deux) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Deux demi-sayians, un coque et une fille d'androide acourairent .  
  
- Quoi ? dirent-ils tous en coeur , un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- KESKE c'est ?  
  
- Haaaaaa , ça ?  
  
- OUI CA !!  
  
- Rien on a eu un petit probleme !  
  
- Un PETIT probleme ? Quoi ?  
  
- Bin Uub et moi on ..  
  
- Laisse je m'en fous, z'ètes chiants j'en ai marre .  
  
- Pan a raison vous allez trop loin, c'est plus drôle !  
  
- C'est vrai Goten arrêtons de tout leur faire faire, on leur laisse seulement les repas ok?  
  
- Ok Si tu veux, mais je veux plus que ton frère fasse le chocolat chaud, il est pas bon !  
  
- Si tu veux , et vous deux vous êtes d'accord ? Ils se regardèrent un instant et se retournant vers les autres . - Ca marche !!! *Ouais tu parles, j'en ai plein le dos moi, encore heureux que ce soit avec Pan sinon, je me serais cassé depuis longtemps !*  
  
*Je les retiens ceux là au prochain coup zarb je leur tombe dessus !Pauvre Trunks , il n'a pas l'air heureux .... bha inutile de me casser la tête si quelque chose doit se passer , tout ira bien , allez Pan, haut les coeurs  
  
!!!  
  
* Mais que va t-il se passer? Bonne question ! Réponse au prochain chapitre ! ^o^ Hana-chan.  
  
(1) Qui sait si à cette époque y a encore des néons mais bon !!! 


	5. Où la fête se prépare et dieu sais que c...

Chapitre 5 : Où la fête se prépare et dieu sais que c'est pas fastoche !  
  
Le troisième jour Pan et Trunks préparaient un somptueux repas , pour les 20ans de Bra et s'étaient enfermés dans la cuisine à l'abri d'un saiyan affamé Goten ! Trunks et Pan quand à eux faisaient de leurs mieux pour ne pas tout dévorer , et se concentraient sur leur travail .  
  
- Trunks on va finir par ouvrir un resto , tu crois pas ?  
  
- Ha ! Non ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plait !  
  
- C'était une blague , mais au moin on serait tous les deux , on s'ennuyerai pas ! dit'elle en s'emparant du sel  
  
- Oui ça c'est sur !  
  
- On met la musique ?  
  
- Ouais tu as quoi ?  
  
- K's Choise !  
  
- Envoie la sauce !!! On entendit alors de derrière la porte une petite voix :  
  
- Quelle sauce ?  
  
- Goten ! dégage !!  
  
- Mais heuuuu!  
  
- Pas de "mais heuuuu" qui tiennent, du vent !!! Laisse nous terminer tranquillement !!  
  
- Oui maman ......... snif !  
  
Pan se tourna alors vers Trunks penaude :  
  
- J'y suis allée un peu fort non?  
  
- Il s'en remettra Chichi l'attache bien dehors des fois ! ^ ^ '  
  
- Ouais tu parles d'une famille de timbrés -___- !  
  
- Et oui c'est la vie , tu le mets ce CD ?  
  
- Oui not'maitre !  
  
Pan se dirigea vers la sono et mis le son au Max sur " Not An Adict " (1) . Puis ils continuèrent à faire le buffet pour la grande fête, jusqu'a 6 heure de l'apres midi . Où ils purent enfin s'arreter , ils fermèrent la cuisine à clé et mirent cinq cadenas sur le frigot " histoire d'être sur , on c'est jamais " , puis ils allèrent dans le salon regarder la télé . Mais cette paie ne fut que de courte durée car Bra , Marron , Ubuu et Goten descendaient déjà les éscaliers , Pan et Trunks n'en crurent pas leurs yeux . On aurait dit qu'ils allaient recevoir le président tant ils étaient " classe " : Bra portait une belle robe type chinoise bleu nuit courte , la robe était brodée de pierres précieuses en forme de grand dragon , ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un beaux chignon bas du quel s'échappait quelques mêches frisotées , ses yeux étaient fardés de bleu et ses lèvres semblaient aussi fraiches que la rosée du matin . Goten à ses côtés portait un smoking du même bleu que la robe  
de sa compagne, une fleur bleu ciel à sa boutonnière, ses cheveux qui avaient poussés et qu'il laissait d'habitude sous une casquette étaient à nouveau identiques à ceux de son père Goku . Quand à Marron et Ubuu ils s'accordaient tous aussi bien que le précédent couple Marron avait choisit une belle robe verte légère à mi-mollets avec de superbes roses vertes foncés, finement brodées sur toute la longueure de la robe , ses cheveux étaient attachés en demi-queue où un ruband vert faisait office de simple décoration, son maquillage était très simple de l'ombre à paupières vert émeraude et du rouge à lèvre aussi rose qu'un bonbon . A son bras tronait Ubuu fier comme un coque (2) lui aussi vêtu d'un smoking vert foncé (3) une rose blanche à sa boutonnière , il s'avanca vers ses deux vieux amis qui étaient toujours dans le même état c'est à dire pas très loquaces et °o° (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !)  
  
- Alors on est comment ? .... Youhou PAN !! TRUNKS !!!! Woéééééééééééééééééé??????????  
  
- Wouaou les enfants vous etes ... SUPER ! je vois que ça à dire pas toi Trunks ? !  
  
- Si si ! Fabuleux !!  
  
Bra et Goten se regardèrent dans les yeux puis il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres , Pan et Trunks les regardaient médusés tandis que Ubuu et Marron s'embrassaient à leur tour . Les deux autres l'air agard regardaient la scène sans voix , puis soudaint Pan dit tous en gardant son regard perdu :  
  
- Trunks ça fait mal ?  
  
Et elle lui donna un coup de coude sur la tête (4).  
  
- Bien sur que ça fait mal pourquoi tu as fais ça ?  
  
- Juste pour savoir si je me faisais pas un film , là !  
  
- Pourquoi Panny tu te fais souvent des films sur les histoires amoureuses des autres ?  
  
- Non c'est pas ça crétin , c'est juste que je me demande où j'ai louper le coche ?  
  
- C'est vrai ça on a louper un épisode à croire .  
  
- Non c'est juste que la pauvre fille qui écrit cette fics et une grosse féniasse et que elle avait pas envie de s'y casser le cul !  
  
- Haaaaaaaaaaa! je comprends mieux du coup !  
  
# HE !!!! vous un peu de respect là , bande d'ingrats !! La prochaine fics je vous tue tous , na !!!#  
  
- Pfff ! tu parle d'un "écrivain " ! Enfin passons , elle m'en fait oublier mon script à moi , j'en étais où ?  
  
- En gros Pan et moi on est over surpris et on se demande ce qu'on a louper!  
  
- Haaaaaaaaaaaa! je vois , merci grand frère ! Goten c'est à toi !!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ donc .....  
  
- Non c'est juste qu'on a voulut restez discrets c'est tout !  
  
- Vous auriez quand même pu nous le dire à nous non?  
  
- Pan tu viens de rentrer c'est pas grave !  
  
- Et moi dans tous ça je suis ton meilleur ami non et toi tu es ma petite soeur qu'elle est l'excuse ici ?  
  
- On osait pas ^ ^ '  
  
- Allez faites pas là tête pour Goten et moi ca fait juste deux semaines et Ubuu et Marron ça fait six mois !  
  
- SIX MOIS ?????????!!! Et vous comptiez nous le dire quand ?  
  
- On vas pas en faire un fromage hein ? Maintenant vous le savez c'est ce qui compte non?  
  
- Ok mais nous refaites plus ça ok ?  
  
- OK !!!! dirent ils en coeur , Pan et Trunks eurent soudain l'air de s'être fait " avoir " et prirent peur en voyant le regard démoniaque de leurs comparces .  
  
- Keskiya ? Bra et Marron s'approchèrent de Pan et lui prirent le bras tandis que Ubuu et Goten faisaient la même chose avec Trunks , tous deux affichèrent un visage emplie de peur !  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que ...  
  
- Les invités arrivent dans 1h30 vous devez vous habiller aussi !!!  
  
Pan commença à se débattre de toutes ses forces mais Ubbu viens bientôt venir en aide à Marron et Bra pour la monter dans la chambre de Bra où elle reservait son traitement . Quand à Trunks qui ne voyait pas d'objection à se préparer alla dans sa chambre suivis de près par Goten , il en resorti 1h après et alla avec Ubbu et Goten s'occuper des derniers préparatifs de la grande fête.  
  
- Alors les gars vous filez le parfait amour ?  
  
- Et oui ! dirent ils de concert , tous en fixant les dernières banderolles , Trunks quand à lui finissait de sortir les verres ( plus de 500 c'est dire si c'est du boulot )  
  
- Remarquez vous devez être heureux depuis le temps que vous me parliez de ces deux là , et les parents dans tous ça ? Goten mon père vas te tuer , tu sais ?  
  
- Ils le savent tous déjà . Trunks faillit faire tomber tous ses verres , puis se calma.  
  
- TOUS ???  
  
- Oui tous!  
  
- J'y crois pas les boulles ! Je suis toujours le dernier au courant c'est vexant à la fin !  
  
Puis on sonna à la porte et Trunks alla ouvrir à une douzaine de personne toutes amenant un présent pour Bra ( même ceux qui la connaissent pas, dans ce monde ils sont pas radins ) , les invités étaient déjà tous presque présents losque Bra et Marron firent leurs apparition aux côtés de leur escorte la musique battait déjà son plein quand Trunks vînt se mettre au parfum au sujet de Pan .  
  
- Alors où est elle ?  
  
- Elle a peur de descendre , peut etre qu'à cinq on pourra la faire changer d'avis ?! non?  
  
- Tu délires vous quatre restez ici , moi j'y vais !!  
  
Il monta les marches quatres à quatres tandis que les autres se regardaient aves un sourire entendu , il arriva devant la chambre de Pan , il frappa à la porte doucement .  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Pan tu viens tout le monde t'attends en bas !!  
  
- Heu ...... je ..... c'est que ......  
  
- Quoi ? allé viens je suis sur que tu es adorable !  
  
* Adorable tu parles moi je veux te plaire pas être adorable *  
  
- J'arrive attends moi en bas je suis là dans cinq minutes ok ?  
  
- Ok !  
  
* Bin voila , elle est pas si dure à convaincre tous compte fait *  
  
note :   
  
(1) qui cela dit en passant est une super chanson !! Comme toutes celles de cette artiste !!!!!!  
  
(2) Quoi de plus normal me direz vous ! avec une telle coupe de cheveux un certain mimétisme n'est qu'une formalité parmis tant d'autres !  
  
(3) et d'une cravate jaune à petits poids rouges ..................... mais non je déconne !!!  
  
(4) un petit air de "déjà vue "?? et oui j'adore Fushigi Yugi surtout ce moment là entre Yui et Miaka ^ ^  
  
Bon et bien voila le chapitre cinq je me suis bien marrée à le faire ^ ^  
  
merci à tous ce qui on reviewer même si ils sont rare , à la prochaine  
  
dans : le chapitre six intitulé " Où on se dit qu'il était temps " pas vous ?  
  
Hana_chan ou une folle parmis tant d'autres ! ^ _ - 


	6. Où on se dit qu'il était temps .

Chapitre 6 : Où on se dit qu'il était temps .  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard , Pan déverrouilla sa chambre et marcha jusqu'à l'escalier .  
  
*Je vais me vautrer je le sens , Trunks va se foutre de ma gueule et ça va être la honte de ma vie. Regardons où il est et voyons si il me verra *  
  
Elle se pencha sur la balustrade et vit la salle bondée mais un homme aux cheveux mauves ne passe pas inapercu , il était près du buffet au milieu de la salle , son smoking était noir et il portait une rose mauve à sa boutonnière *Parfait nos tenues sont en parfait accord. Tout est parfait !!* ce dit elle avant de remarquer avec qui le jeune homme était et ce qu'il faisait . Il était en galante compagnie si l'on peut dire c'est à dire entouré d'une dizaine de fille , quoi qu'il est fait pire par le passé , Pan sentait la colère monter en elle ,encore plus lorsqu'elle vit cette pétasse aux cheveux roses s'accrocher à son bras comme un torchon et lui sussurer des mots doux. Trunks quand à lui arborait une mine impassible et il était clair que ses groupies lui "prenaient la tête" , il regarda soudainement sa montre puis regarda en direction des escaliers où Pan se cachait , elle dut se cacher vite pour ne pas être vue .  
  
* Il m'attend ? Peut etre ? Bon j'ai rien à perdre j'y vais !!!! Courage Pan , tu vas y arriver !!!*  
  
Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et descendit lentement le grand escalier de pierre(1) , * Voila ma grande tu y es tu ne peux plus rebrousser chemin , tiens bon !!!* Ubuu et Goten la virent tout de suite et n'en crurent pas leurs yeux , Trunks qui venait de les rejoindre ne comprenait pas jusqu'a ce qu'il se retourne et fixe à son tour cet ange sublime qui leurs faisaient l'aumone de sa douce présence . Ils ne la reconnurent pas tout de suite se demandant comme tous les hommes dans l'assistance si il y avait quelque chose dans le ponche , mais non la créature de rêve s'approchait toujours et alors ils la reconnurent . Ses yeux l'avait trahie car personne au monde ne possède les yeux de cette femme , Son Pan, ses yeux ne sont que deux puits noir où flotte un voile bleuté unique . Sa robe était aussi noir que le ciel et semblait aussi douce que de la soie , il sagissait d'une robe simple noir sans fioritures avec une seule et longue ouverture le long de la jambe droite  
dévoilant une peau blanche et ferme. Les bretelles de sa robe étaient fines et légères , et se croisaient à l'infini dans son dos , elle portait des talons aiguilles noirs très classiques. Quand à ses cheveux ils étaient retenus dans un chignon banane très simple , son ombre à paupières était un dégradé de mauve , ses lèvres étaient quand à elles mauve nacré . Elle portait un ensemble de bijoux assortis , de petites boucles en émeraude de même que la pierre accroché à son ras du cou et celle du haut de son bras encastrée dans un bracelet d'argent massif. Elle regardait Trunks droit dans les yeux , il allait à son devant hipnotisé par sa beauté, elle descendait les dernières marches plus envoutante que jamais . Il lui tendit le bras , elle le prit doucement et l'accompagna au buffet , sous le regard envieux des autres hommes présents , alors la salle repris son souffle et les murmures montèrent sans réveiller les deux jeunes gens . Bra et Marron avaient filmées la scène avec  
apprehension , après avoir dument écraser le pied de leurs petits amis , qui étaient en admiration devant une autre .  
  
- Goten tu n'as pas honte ta niece ?!!  
  
- Si j'ai honte mais j'y peux rien , j'ai été tellement surpris je m'attendais pas à ça , pas toi Ubuu ?  
  
- Non ! J'ai encore du mal à me dire que cette déesse est Pan ,Outch!!!Mais Marron ?  
  
- Quoi ? tu veux que je te laisse dévorer du regard ma meilleure amie ?  
  
- Non bien sur mais tappe moin fort la prochaine fois !  
  
- Y auras pas de prochaine fois !!!  
  
- Pardon les filles pour la peine on vous invite à danser avec les garçons les plus beaux de la soirée !!!  
  
- Hmmmmmmm ! je sais pas si vous le méritez ?!! dit Bra un sourire narquois aux lèvres , les deux garçons prirent alors un visage de petit chien , les yeux implorant .  
  
- Bon , va pour cette fois !!  
  
Et ils allèrent danser , quand aux deux autres ils n'avaient pas encore échanger un mot puis Trunks brisa le silence :  
  
- Pan tu es ... fabuleuse , superbe , extra ... ordinaire .... je ... je n'est jamais vu une femme comme toi!  
  
- Ho ?! .... Je .... merci Trunks ... toi aussi tu es très beau comme toujours . dit'elle en rosisant légerement .  
  
- Pan ?  
  
- Oui, dit'elle en levant les yeux vers lui .  
  
- Tu veux danser avec moi ?  
  
- Ou... oui avec plaisir Trunks !  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse où on commencait à jouer K's Choise Dad , ils sourirent au souvenir de cet après midi qu'ils avaient passer ensemble , elle passa ses bras autour de son cou puis il placa ses main autour de sa taille , elle semblait si menue dans ses bras qu'il avait presque peur de la briser en mille morceaux , et quelle ne lui échappe à jamais .  
  
Ils ne se quittèrent pas de la soirée ne disant mot de peur de faire fuir la magie de ces moments si doux , même lors du discours de Bra ils continuèrent à danser sans se soucier des autres , quelque soit la musique . Puis vînt une chanson , une chanson plus mélancolique que toutes les autres , une chanson qu'ils savaient affectionner tous deux , le theme de Bagdad Café. Alors elle brisa le silence de sa voie crystaline :  
  
- Je t'aime !  
  
Dit'elle s'arretant de danser , il savait quoi répondre mais les mots ne sortaient pas , elle attendu un peu puis .  
  
- Pardon , je suis désolée .  
  
Son coeur venait d'éclater en éclats de vers , elle coura sur la terrasse . Il lui courut après et il la vit là assise sur un banc , son corps traversé par des spasmes , mais ses larmes étaient silencieuses . Il la contourna et s'agenouilla devant elle , lui releva le visage et fit glisser ses deux mains sur ses joues pleines de larmes , puis doucement il s'approcha de ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser . Il revînt sur ses talons à genoux devant elle , elle le regardait interdite , puis elle l'entendit , sa voix était pleine de sanglots .  
  
- Moi aussi ... je t'aime .  
  
Elle le serra contre lui comme pour stabiliser les émotions qui la traversait , ils restèrent ainsi de nombreux moments blottis l'un contre l'autre .  
  
- Pan , je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue , mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi ces dernières années avec notre voyage , je pensais que tu ne ressentirais jamais la même chose que moi .  
  
- Je t'aime , depuis plus de 10 ans Trunks j'ai toujours ressentis quelque chose pour toi , toujours !  
  
Leurs lèvres se touchèrent encore en un baiser plus passioné renfermant tout le désir accumulé durant toutes ces années de solitude . Soudain Trunks ouvrit les yeux et vit sa soeur et ses amis qui les regardaient en riant , une camera à la main , il arreta son baiser, et les regarda surpris .  
  
- Goten , Ubuu vous nous devez 100 billets chacuns !!  
  
Les garçons gromelèrent quelque chose puis tendirent leurs billets aux filles , qui les reçurent avec joie , Pan se retourna au song des voix derière elle .  
  
- Minna ? qu'est ce que ... ?  
  
- Rien , rien , on vous laisse ! Et ils partirent main dans la main rejoindre la fête .  
  
- Pan on y va ?  
  
- Ok ^ ^ !  
  
Et ils emboitèrent le pas de leurs amis , passant la fête à apprécier leurs présence mutuelle , sans se soucier le moins du monde des évênement éxterieurs. Puis la fête s'acheva et déjà on raccompagnait les derniers invités, les six amis étaient alors installés confortablement dans des sofas en tissus bleu , Bra et Goten se levèrent ainsi qu'Ubuu et Marron .  
  
- Bon bha on va se coucher et laisser les robots faire le ménage derrière.  
  
- Ok , on monte avec vous !  
  
Les trois couples se retrouvèrent sur le palier de leurs chambre ,chacun rentra dans sa chambre après avoir dit bonne nuit à sa moitié .  
  
Dans la chambre de Bra :  
  
Elle s'adossa à sa porte et souffla .  
  
* Je suis crevée , bon je fais un brin de ménage et de toilette avant que Goten ne me rejoigne , je me demande quel cadeau il va m'offrir (2) *  
  
Dans la chambre de Goten :  
  
* Bon alors voyons voir , champagne , bougies , cadeau ? j'ai tout ? J'ai tout , j'y vais !! *  
  
Goten ouvrit doucement sa fenêtre et vola jusqu'a celle de Bra comme il avait l'habitude de faire depuis leur arrivée , il frappa à la fenetre et elle vînt lui ouvrir , rayonnante de bonheur .  
  
- Goten !!  
  
Dans la chambre de Marron :  
  
Elle prenait sa douche tout en repensant à la fête .  
  
* Quelle soirée , Pan et Trunks , enfin ils auront mis du temps ces deux là *, puis elle entendit du bruit dans sa chambre , elle sortit silencieusement prête à bondir .  
  
- Ubuu ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Tu me manquais ! dit'il avec un sourire en coin , il l'enlassa et ils tombèrent sur son lit en étouffant leurs éclats de rires .  
  
Les deux couples se noyant dans l'euforie de l'amour n'entendirent pas l'orage qui gronda cette nuit là , ce même orage qui tînt Pan éveillée incapable de trouver le sommeil .  
  
Dans la chambre noire de Pan :  
  
Elle s'était recroquevillée dans son lit contre son monsieur Nouna que Trunks lui avait offert lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une toute petite fille , elle sursautait à chaque éclair . Puis elle puisa la force necessaire pour se lever , courir dans la chambre de Trunks et de se blottir contre lui (3) .Il ne dormait pas non plus , et pensait à la soirée quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir en fracas et se refermer aussitôt , puis c'est comme si un coup de vent était passé et il trouva Pan grelottante contre lui .  
  
- Hey ! Pan-chan ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- J'ai toujours aussi peur des orages Trunks-chan désolée ! dit'elle en relevant ses grand yeux vers lui , un peu honteuse d'avoir à 19 ans encore cette peur d'enfance .(4)  
  
- Tous va bien , je suis là ! Je vais veiller sur toi !  
  
Elle se serra encore plus fort contre lui , il déposa un doux baiser sur ses cheveux longs .  
  
- Je veillerais toujours sur toi Pan , je te le promets !  
  
Mais elle dormait déjà , il sourit tendrement l'embrassa puis la suivit dans les bras de Morphé .  
  
Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent dans cette même position ils n'avaient pas bougés de la nuit .  
  
- Bonjour belle endormie !! ^ ^  
  
- Bonjour mon amour ! ^ ^ Ils restèrent enlasser jusqu'a midi passé , attendant du bruit dans la maison .  
  
Note :   
  
(1) " le petit escalier de pierre " " le petit pont de bois " mdr , je vous jure je suis folle ^ __ ^  
  
(2) C'est pas ce que vous pensez , ispis di pirvers !!  
  
(3) non je ne vais pas faire de hentai pervers !!!  
  
(4)C'est claire c'est la honte !!! je rigole j'ai bien peur du noir (dans les lieus fermés que je ne connais pas et quand je suis toute seule , ce qui réduit considérablement le champ d'action me direz vous) à 17ans et 18 dans ............ je suis nul en math mais c'est bientôt ,le 28 avril faites le compte . Et entre j'ai , le bac blanc , une teuf chez ma meilleure amie , un mec à choper et tout pleins de mangas à acheter .  
  
Ke la vie est dure!!!!! 


End file.
